The present invention relates to a floppy disk drive apparatus.
A floppy disk drive apparatus has a spindle drive section for driving a spindle on which a floppy disk is mounted, and a carrier drive section for moving a carrier to which a magnetic head is attached in the radial direction of the floppy disk. The floppy disk drive apparatus is coupled to a host computer and the operations of the spindle drive and carrier drive sections are controlled in accordance with control data generated from the host computer, thereby enabling data to be written in a desired location in the floppy disk and enabling data to be read out from a desired location.
Conventionally, in floppy disk drive apparatus of this kind, for example, even in the state in which the magnetic head exists in the outermost peripheral track location of the floppy disk, when an instruction signal to further move the carrier outwardly is generated from the host computer, the carrier drive section moves the carrier further outwardly in response to this instruction signal, so that this could cause the carrier to collide with the side wall of the housing. In this way when the carrier has collided with the side wall of the housing many times, there occurs a distortion in a transmission mechanism for transmitting the driving force from the carrier drive section to the carrier, so that it is impossible to accurately position the magnetic head in each track location of the floppy disk. A similar problem will also be caused when an instruction signal to further move the carrier inwardly while already in the innermost peripheral track location, is generated from the host computer.